The modern workplace has become increasingly dependent on electronic devices. Machines such as photocopiers, computers, modems, and facsimiles are now considered essential tools for the office. Many of these tools are extremely sophisticated, which can make them difficult to use. The increased capability of these tools has often outpaced the ability of the average user to efficiently operate them.
For example, an old style facsimile (FAX) machine had few options and was relatively easy to operate. Early FAX machines used an acoustical modem to couple the FAX signal to a standard telephone handset. The person sending a facsimile message simply dialed the FAX telephone number of the recipient and plugged the telephone handset into the acoustical modem when they heard an audible tone generated by the recipient's FAX machine over the handset. The FAX machine was easy to use, but had few or no options.
More modern IFAX machines have direct telephone lines as well as a long list of sophisticated options. For example, the user can elect to send a facsimile message immediately, or delay transmission to a later time at which it is automatically sent, such as at nighttime when the telephone rates decrease. The facsimile message is read by the IFAX and a digital image of the message is stored in memory within the IFAX until the designated transmission time.
With another option, the user may elect to send a facsimile message to a group of recipients that can be specified by a group identifier. The IFAX stores a list of facsimile telephone numbers, sometimes called addresses, and can be programmed to recognize various groups. The user need only provide the IFAX with the instruction to send a facsimile message to a group, such as "Sales Managers", for example, and the IFAX will automatically send the facsimile message to each facsimile telephone number associated with the group of sales managers.
Numerous other features such as speed dialing, automatic redialing, confidential facsimile transmission and reception, facsimile forwarding, facsimile relaying and facsimile polling are now available on modern IFAXs.
One problem with the advanced technological features of the modern IFAX is that they are difficult for the average user utilize without extensive training. Further, once learned, if a new IFAX is purchased, the user may have to be retrained to efficiently utilize the same features on the new IFAX.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system and method of facsimile communication that allows a user to easily interact with the IFAX without extensive training.